


Extra Extra

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius, a park bench, and a newspaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

The man lowered his newspaper. It was a perfectly normal, respectable newspaper until one noticed what the man was really reading: the other paper concealed inside, which contained stories about rampaging dragons, discontented merpeople, a werewolf on trial, and persecuted Muggle-borns. Fortunately, no one did notice. The sun had set, and most of the joggers in the park now stretched against trees and benches, gulped their water gratefully, and left. Headlamps swung backwards as the last person left, illuminating the man's face in a swiftly-moving arc of light.   
  
"Now I have you all to myself."   
  
Whatever observer might have noticed the man's queer newspaper would be even more puzzled and frightened now, because that voice had come out of nowhere. That is, it had come from right beside the man, whose body tensed, then relaxed as the corners of his mouth tipped up. It came from right beside him, but it came from nowhere. The man did not seem troubled. He didn't even turn his head.  
  
"How long have you been here?" he asked the dark air.  
  
\----------  
  
Sirius grinned and leaned in close, his mouth only centimeters from Remus' ear. "Hours," he whispered, knowing quite well that his warm breath would make Remus shiver. And so it did. The corners of the newspaper fluttered as a light breeze slipped under and around the flimsy paper, their rustling the only sound besides his blood, which he could hear pounding in his ears. Remus was the lucky one; he hadn't been sitting on a hard, uncomfortable bench all evening -- well, that part he had, yes. But not sitting, watching, and barely suppressing the temptation to touch. Watching light strands of hair fall around the thin face, the lips moving almost imperceptibly as the eyes slid in steady, patterned lines down each page. Slender hands and long fingers. Those damned, patched trousers that Remus insisted on wearing, even though Sirius wanted to buy him new ones.  
  
Still Remus stared straight ahead, but he was smiling now. "You expect me to believe that you sat still and quietly for hours?"   
  
Remus mumbled, barely moving his mouth, as if he expected a jogger to appear from behind one of the trees and accuse him of talking to himself. By the time Sirius was finished with what he planned, said jogger would find much more than a man talking to himself. He touched the tip of his nose to Remus' neck, receiving a soft, surprised gasp in response that quite made up for the hours he'd spent here.   
  
"Are you proud of me?" he asked. He replaced the tip of his nose with his lips and brushed them over the racing pulse. Remus should be proud. Sirius never sat still for anything, not even his school exams. He lived for movement and freedom, and Merlin help any person who tried to contain him. But Remus should have realized by now that while Sirius never took the O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s seriously, he could concentrate on Remus with enviable intensity and focus.  _See?_ he wanted to say, allowing his tongue an ephemeral taste of Remus' skin.   
  
"Very... very proud," said Remus. "I thought you and James were playing Quidditch this evening."  
  
"We did. But I stole his cloak before we left and threw it over myself in the middle of the game." He smiled against Remus' neck. "He may be searching for me still."  
  
"You have all the grace and tact of a bludger." Remus now spoke in his normal tones, apparently no longer concerned with innocent Muggle joggers. Good thing there weren't any, too.  
  
"Think I could knock you off your broomstick, Mr. Moony?" he asked, feathering his lips just under and behind Remus' ear  
  
Rather shakily, Remus spread his hands over the newspaper in his lap, smoothing it. Then he clasped his hands and lifted his chin. "Not a chance."  
  
"What about this bench?" He slid his hand under the newspaper and grinned as Remus bowed his head and bit his lip. Eyes closed, a shaky breath, hair falling completely around his face now. Sirius leaned in closer and kissed Remus' jaw. "Anything interesting in the paper today?"  
  
Sirius couldn't decide if the response had been a gasp or a laugh. Maybe both. It didn't matter anyway because the patchy old trousers were unbuttoned now, and Remus was trying valiantly to look like a perfectly decent Muggle sitting on a park bench with his newspaper, rather than a wizard whose wand was being deftly taken care of by an invisible hand.   
  
And it certainly was a valiant effort, Sirius decided. Remus' head was still lowered, and to anyone who might pass, he could be mistaken for someone who fell asleep over the news. Not impossible, especially considering the dull headlines on the Muggles' front page. Yes, an ordinary chap had just dozed off while reading about the hunting in Surrey. Only sleeping blokes didn't breathe in this labored way, didn't clutch their newspapers in white-knuckled hands. Oh. And they certainly didn't tilt their heads back on the bench and bite their lips. Sirius guided Remus' head forward again, trailing his fingertips from the nape of the neck to the jawline, then laying his hand gently over Remus' mouth.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
 _Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana._    
  
Sirius turned to see a pretty young woman standing ten feet behind them, her blond hair pulled into a ponytail, sweat glistening on her forehead. He slowed his movements under the paper and uncovered Remus' mouth. Remus turned and gave what Sirius considered, even with his biased opinion, to be a very friendly and genuine smile.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Just reading the news!" said Remus. Sirius grinned and took advantage of the other side of Remus' neck, which was now turned to his advantage. He trailed kisses up the vein, then grazed the earlobe with his teeth. "Ahhh... fine weather out!" Now it was his own mouth that Sirius had to clap a hand over.   
  
But the girl, mercifully, seemed to be satisfied. She smiled and nodded, then continued on her way, ponytail bobbing behind her.  
  
"Ruthless git," muttered Remus. "What if..."  
  
Sirius didn't care "what if" because he was invisible, and no one could get the better of Sirius Black. And Remus didn't care "what if" at the moment because Sirius had resumed his previous activities. "Fine weather?" he repeated with a soft chuckle, wishing for all the galleons in Gringotts that he could cover Remus' mouth with his lips instead of his hand. If another Muggle passed, that would look -- well, suspicious and wrong. But what if Remus didn't move his mouth?  
  
Ah, now that idea sounded both cruel and irresistible. He slid his fingers from Remus' mouth, leaned closer, and grazed the lips lightly with his own.   
  
"Sirius," Remus whispered. "You're..." He swallowed and struggled for another breath as the Surrey headline rose and fell more rapidly under his hands. "You're going to pay for this."  
  
If that was a threat, it was by no means the kind that would make Sirius stop. Remus must have known this. Sirius kissed him again, feathering his tongue lightly along Remus' lower lip. "Promise?" he whispered. Remus' mouth fell open slightly, and Sirius, smiling, put one finger under the chin and pushed it up again.   
  
"Cover... Sirius..." Remus managed to say. "Sirius..."  
  
He should have covered Remus' mouth with his hand again, but he didn't care. Any passing Muggles would have to make what assumptions they liked. He kissed Remus hungrily, exploring his mouth, pushing him backwards with the force of it until Remus' head rested once more on the back of the bench. Remus shuddered under his hands, and Sirius swallowed the moan. He sat back breathlessly, grateful for the newspaper now as he cleaned his hand on it. Beside him, Remus was breathing in shallow gasps, slumped in the bench, his usually admirable posture gone to hell.   
  
Sirius had only just begun to recover his thought processes and to begin planning a way to pilfer the invisibility cloak for good when Remus made a sudden lunge, rested his knees on either side of Sirius, and pulled off the cloak. Then he almost tipped the bench backwards as he claimed Sirius' mouth greedily.   
  
"Remus," panted Sirius, pushing Remus back suddenly, "what if someone--?"  
  
"What if someone does?" Remus asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't care what they think."


End file.
